


※

by Ycoar



Category: Auto World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ycoar/pseuds/Ycoar
Summary: 某个私欲脑洞的一隅，未完成品。





	※

夜晚十一点，例行的电话打了进来。  
   
       “……合同今天定下来了。对，和雷王集团。我们让利两个百分点，可以使用他们的资源。……是，都由雷德那边处理好了。请您不用担心。  
       “是的，总部派人下来了，还专门问了您的情况。一切都按您吩咐，对方没有质疑。……嘉德罗斯大人，您真的没事吗？……是，对不起，我多言了。”  
       “嗯，不叨扰您了，请早点休息。啊，嘉德罗斯大人，记得锁门，关好电源……对不起。那，大人晚安。”  
   
   
       “……”  
   
       话筒另头已是忙音，嘉德罗斯又将它在耳边贴了一会儿，才随便扔到床上，自己也爬了上去。被子维持早上卷成一团的模样，没人帮他铺得平整光洁，但主人显然不在意这些，随便扯了一边盖上。  
       肌肤与床铺相亲，先前并不浓郁的味道便和被铺一起盖来。嘉德罗斯蹙眉，拉着被子的手僵了一下，他下意识抵制气味带来的不洁感，却别无选择。  
拒绝了随从的人是自己，把床弄得乱七八糟的人也是自己，或者说这两点相辅相成密切相关，方酿成眼下糟糕的境地。他脑海里浮现出绿发女性平日给自己收拾床铺的样子，在揭开被单时，看见其下的狼藉，闻到这股味道……那真不如自己将就几日。  
       然而这真是几日能解决的问题吗？嘉德罗斯并不知道。  
       他心里懊恼，身体也不好受。事实上在想到这个问题的同时，问题本身亦随思考接踵而至。他的被子只盖到小腹位置，往上是前方开扣的白色睡衣，纽扣集体扣错了一颗，而当事人无心顾及。就在歪掉的第二与第三扣子间，对应少年胸膛的位置，有一片略显异常的凸起；其实幅度在半躺姿势下并不显眼，前提是没有两颗明显立起的圆粒。  
       ——这是一对Omega的乳房，准确而言，哺乳期Omega的双乳。  
   
   
       嘉德罗斯咬紧嘴唇。如果能够选择，他简直想立刻割了这对碍事的东西，还自己一顿安逸睡眠。先前几个夜晚，他总被异常的肿胀感从梦里唤醒，随后便是堪比半个发情期的难熬体验：浑身酸软，胸口涨疼，跟发情时一样控制不住的湿润，不过这次集中在上体。他试着把自己埋在被子里，却只能更深刻地体会到自体的湿润与颤栗。  
       男性Omega具备生育条件，当然也可以哺乳。也许那样就能缓解乳房的痛苦……但他的孩子却早以其它理由，不可能留在他的身边。  
       ……然而肉体不察人情，溢出情况一日比一日严重。为此，嘉德罗斯怀着自我探索的精神试了各种方法，包括用会让自己疼痛的力气企图将乳汁排空。然而都是徒劳。那对已然雌化的乳房只会间歇性流出乳汁，颇有取之不尽的势头。最后嘉德罗斯不得不打消了产后尽快回归公司的念头，选择窝在家里，放纵并厌恶自己的身体。那两个Beta随从关心归关心，但嘉德罗斯不说，就不可能理解Omega的难言之隐。  
       现在，虽然他感知不到自己周身散发的乳水气息，但蹭上太多湿润的床具已然不是最初的味道。干脆把空调调高两度，今晚不用被子了吧……嘉德罗斯思忖，准备爬起来，却在起身的一瞬有了熟悉的感觉。  
       “呜……”  
       睡衣和身体的缝隙间，多出一股温热的触感。嘉德罗斯解开衣扣，如同面对自己死刑的宣判：挺立的两颗肉色豆粒上，再度渗出了温热的乳液，颜色已从最初相对的清澈变为更浓的奶白，沿着乳峰弧度缓缓流下。嘉德罗斯倒吸一口凉气，心态差点崩掉，一把拉起被子把自己笼盖，蜷缩成小小的一团。

 

       夜晚的涨奶一旦开始就很难结束，而这次居然提早到这个时间，甚至不给嘉德罗斯一点睡去的侥幸。他的头脑乱糟糟的，之前一直说服自身维持的坚强在情况恶化时不可避免地崩毁。说实话，哪怕是在羊水初破的清晨，他站在清晨的房间里看着脚下红木地板晕开水渍，把第一个电话打给了父亲……他冷静自恃依旧，即使同样想起了那人。  
       因为那是他预料到的命运。和一个Alpha交合、怀孕、生产然后回归日常，嘉德罗斯做足准备，可以无所畏惧。他有最强的看护条件和身体素质，能免去寻常Omega的多数担忧，但那都是在他接受的命运之内。没人告诉他产后还有另外的劫数要他去遭，还偏偏是如此羞耻而牵动情绪的事。  
       嘉德罗斯已经发现，涨乳带来的并非生理痛苦本身，同时控制他的心理防线，让被坚守住的脆弱一度不堪一击。他以为先前错位的、不应存在的情感早就消散，他很久都不做那些糟糕的梦。而眼下，他在深夜因乳房的疼痛苏醒，满脑都是银发青年的身影。  
       简直分不清哪边才是恶劣的梦境。  
 

       “……格瑞。”  
     

    
       那个男人是他的梦魇。  
       他的心系之人，他的法定丈夫，他的标记对象。  
       他不爱他，他也不确定自己是否传统意义地爱他。最终结果很好预想，完事一拍两散，他们很久都没再见面。  
       是嘉德罗斯推开了他。  
 

 

         
※  
   
       “你来了，格瑞。”  
       “……好久不见。”  
 

       站在久别的门扉前，格瑞沉默，视线虽对着嘉德罗斯，却像穿过他看着更远的地方。  
       嘉德罗斯没再多言，转身往屋里走去，来宾跟上。屋内陈设跟格瑞印象里没多大出入，只是杂乱了不少，看起来没人专门收拾。  
       那两位贴身随从居然不在吗？  
       嘉德罗斯来到厅里，随意地一歪身子，倒在了堆着衣服的沙发上。他的动作有点故作轻松，格瑞没有揭穿。  
       “你肯定也不愿意再见着我了。”小少爷翻了个身，把屁股翻到下头，继续四仰八叉，声音冷冰冰的，“文件在桌上，签完把你的那份拿走，后面我会办妥。”  
       格瑞站在对面，没有反应。  
       “啊对，你签好看点，我爸应该要看。”嘉德罗斯突然想起什么一样，“坐下来写。”  
       跟嘉德罗斯所在的沙发对应，格瑞身边也有对称的一把。他把公文包搁在桌上，坐下的同时拿过文件，没有立即下笔，而是认真读着。嘉德罗斯没有遮掩目光，直勾勾地望着。他觉得自己有很多话要说，很多事想做，但那些马上就会失去所有意义，就在格瑞写完最后一划的时刻。  
       “嘉德罗斯，你决定好了吗？”格瑞盯着文件，突然道。  
       “怎么，这不是你最想要的吗？”嘉德罗斯笑起来，“我放过你，以后你做什么都没关系，已经近乎恩典了吧。”  
       格瑞沉默，不急不缓地翻了一页。  
       嘉德罗斯脸上笑着，心里可不舒服。他希望格瑞速战速决，一方面出于帮自己断掉念想，一方面方便尽快送客出门。他一点也不希望格瑞在这呆久，觉察出什么端倪。说实话从对方进门开始，那股Alpha气息就在嘉德罗斯鼻头萦绕不去，即使双方都不在易感状态，久旱逢甘霖的状态也很容易擦枪走火。嘉德罗斯不希望和格瑞擦枪走火，起码他心里并不乐意，他们该做的事是一刀两断，做爱？开什么玩笑。  
       心下想着，思绪就有点飘忽。事实上他昨晚状态很糟，奶水流了一夜，软硬皆施都没效果。最后他自暴自弃，自给自足去了两次，这才勉强昏睡过去，结果一早起来就看见湿了大滩的被单，上面下面都像有人在床上坐破一只水袋。  
       因此即便到现在——坐在格瑞对面、摆出无所谓的样子——他也不太好保持神志清醒。配合着脑内混乱的意象，嘉德罗斯的神志在半空漂游，尤其是格瑞不再开口，沉默给了他更多发呆的理由。  
 

       他想起最初买这两只沙发时，被告知是按家庭组合成套，非常适合新婚伴侣。嘉德罗斯没想太多，直接买了，回来才发现两张对应的单人椅有微妙的细节对应，精致得让人喜欢。他觉得格瑞那种对什么都观察细致的人如果发现一定会高兴，但事实上对方几乎没在上面坐过几次。  
       他想起自己不辞而别的那日，收到了格瑞一串的讯息和来电。那种前所未有的情况，他在父亲的车上高兴疯了，可是不能回啊，回了就会输掉。他们僵持那么久的战争终于到格瑞示弱的环节，所以嘉德罗斯选择保持胜者的地位，收藏了每条信息然后关掉手机。  
       他想起这些天不眠的夜晚，除了自慰外没有其它方式能够入眠。他反复回忆起格瑞的独有的味道，想起对方抱住自己时近距离所看见的紫色双瞳……那个被家里带走的孩子也会有那样的眼吗？让他不可自拔的颜色，即使里面没有对自己的爱也那么漂亮。  
 

       “格瑞……你好了没有？”  
       他听见自己在嘟囔，催促得毫无气势。  
       “嘉德罗斯。”出乎意料的，格瑞喊了他的名字，嘉德罗斯不理解当中用意。他看见格瑞放下纸张朝自己走来，直到站在面前俯下身子。他是签完了么？嘉德罗斯没有注意。但此时理性的声音已逐渐被叫嚣的情感掩盖，那两抹紫色愈发近了。  
   
       “…………！”  
       猛不丁的，像被突然的浪潮卷袭，在嘉德罗斯理解过来发生什么之前，他的身体先因为吓人的快感弹跳起来。惊魂未定地喘息，同时看清了对方的动作——格瑞的手居然放在他这几日最为敏感的胸前，甚至直接用手指摁上了乳头。嘉德罗斯在无声地尖叫，快感一波波地在身体深处决堤，他不知道格瑞怎么发现的，却无法控制自己开口问询。

       “你这段时间都是这样吗？”格瑞声音听不出情绪。  
       “什、什么……你说……”  
       “我盯着你看了很久都没有察觉，完全不能集中精神。”衬衣纽扣一颗颗被解开，空气中的气息逐渐浓郁起来，“连衣服湿了都没有发现。”  
       “啊、等下、格瑞……”  
       “流的这么多吗。”  
       “——！！！”  
 

       不行，被发现了。还是以完全被动的姿态被看得清清楚楚。嘉德罗斯完全能想象自己胸前的光景，肿胀的乳房和挺立的乳粒，还有逐渐渗出的乳白色液体。他不知道随着自己情绪的紧绷和Alpha信息素刺激，那儿的流势已经超乎他的意料，几乎可用不堪来形容。乳液顺着肌肤滑落，一直流到才平坦不久的小腹，那儿还有一道刺目的疤痕——嘉德罗斯的身体太小了，他们不得不借助一些外力。  
       格瑞视线在那道疤痕处停留良久。嘉德罗斯并未发现，他被羞耻和快感纠缠，眼角都渗出泪来，努力咬着牙关。格瑞靠的更近，嘉德罗斯下意识拱起身子，要把最脆弱的乳头躲开，没想到格瑞并没打那边的算盘。他捧过Omega的面颊，轻柔地吻了上去。  
 

       那是他们的第一次接吻。

 

 

※

嘉德罗斯始终记得他们第一次的性爱。掐准了时间的易受孕点，和始终保持克制的爱人。开拓他的手指快而高效，却不带多少温和，只为完成动作。嘉德罗斯倚在格瑞肩头，鼻腔里满是Alpha浓郁的信息素，仿佛混合着湿热的蒸气，把脑子烤得恍恍惚惚。  
很快他被进入，顺利地、愉快地……事后想来格瑞对他怕是仁义至尽，即使是例行公事，也尽可能照顾到他的感觉。柔软的一处被抵到时，他发出一声沉闷的鼻息，下意识抬手环住格瑞的脖颈。若是寻常的恋人，此时应有狂热的亲吻，事实上嘉德罗斯确实偏过了头，并在窥见对方眼中凝滞的色彩后，立刻清醒了过来。  
于是他明白他们是不应接吻的。完成任务，不需要更多浓情蜜意的纠葛。他虽然能够紧抱这个男人，但无法抓住对方游离的心绪，那根纤细的情丝另头拴的另有其人，至少绝对不是嘉德罗斯。  
标记完成以后，格瑞对他道歉。其实不用标记应该也可以……话未说全，嘉德罗斯已经明白他的意思。不用标记也可以怀孕，也就是说，为了一个暂时利益的结果，嘉德罗斯把自己的一生都赔上去——他若不说倒还好，偏厚颜无耻地提醒出来。气得嘉德罗斯想要起身揍去，奈何全身乏力，颈部的酸胀与充斥全身的餍足在一瞬尽数成为耻辱。

然后他意识到一切折磨，皆是自己亲自酿成。  
因此格瑞从不爱他，自然也从不吻他。

 

“你、你这是……”  
嘉德罗斯被错愕击垮，一时语不成句。  
双唇刚刚分离，格瑞近在咫尺，比每一个梦中的影像都要清晰。紫色眸子依然窥不出太多情绪，却不再和过去那样凝固，而是盛着道不清的波澜。  
太狡猾了。嘉德罗斯想，明明应该是最后一次。  
他的身子已经不听使唤，完全软化下去，他也没有挣扎的欲念，或者说接受了这个结果。最后一次缠绵又有何不好呢？不管格瑞抱着怎样心态，去做就可以了吧？赎罪也好，堕落也罢，就任他去。毕竟在这场近两年的混战中，嘉德罗斯唯一做的事情就是竭尽全力去得到自己喜欢的人而已。  
是的，就和格瑞从不爱他一般，他亦始终没能忘记最初冷漠轮廓的少年。


End file.
